


Let My Love Open The Door

by VivianStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Living Together, Surprises, Teasing, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/pseuds/VivianStark
Summary: After recently moving into his apartment, Jane still finds that a locked door stands in the way between her hopes and Loki's secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



"No."

"Why ever not?"

"We are not getting anymore pudding. There's an entire shelf of it in the fridge, we need to make room for _real_ food." Jane explained, sauntering away from the cart to reach for a tub of butter. "I _mean_ it, Loki!" She didn't need to whip her head toward him to know he was reattempting to sneak the pack of the chocolate confection into the shopping cart.

His heavy exhale signified a begrudging concession. "Very well."

It had been merely 6 months into their courtship when Loki insisted it'd be in both of their interest not only to share a living space, but to utilize his apartment as opposed to her "meager" living quarters. Apart of Jane believes the eagerness was due to Loki's discomfort when he spent the night at her modest sized apartment. The suggestion seemed sincere enough, though she understood he came from a background of greater wealth. As much as she found his occasional arrogance irksome, she conceded that the move would be practical, especially seeing as they sought each other's company rather frequently.

"Okay, what's next." Jane muttered, fumbling with her written list.

"What about this?" Loki held up a can of whipped cream, his smirk far from innocent. "As I recall, you're rather skilled at -"

"Shhhhhhh!" Jane hushed him glancing around in a self conscious panic. Warmth from a heavy blush tinted her cheeks as she fought to keep a composed facial expression. Sniffing sharply, she cleared her throat, nodding discreetly at the shopping cart. "Put it in."

When they'd arrived home, Jane huffed upon noticing her stack of moving boxes - her still packed books mocking her silently in the corner.

Although they had been living together for a couple of weeks, there was still much to be learned in the way of accommodating each other's lifestyle differences. Adjusting to the quirks and habits of one another on a daily basis were expected hurdles to cross. But then there was that frustrating issue of Loki's refusal to open his entire living space to her. Jane had tried the door knob of one of his rooms, hoping to find an extra place for her belongings, but it was always locked.

"Just what the hell _is_ in that room?" She said pointing to the locked door.

"I've all my possessions in there and I don't want you messing about." He explained.

Loki was intensely private, a personality trait of which she was aware from the very beginning, but assumed would diminish over time. Jane figured it inevitable that he warm up to the idea of sharing everything with her. Yet that blasted locked room, that one door, was a constant reminder of his secrecy.

It truly was the only thing about Loki that gave her pause at uncertain times.

His aversion to vulnerability needed some work, but with the understanding that no one was perfect, she was willing to grant such an oversight for the sake of their relationship.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ , is this the entrance to your evil lair?" She ribbed. "Are you concocting some sort of secret lab experiment to destroy of all humanity?"

"I suppose I shall leave that to your imagination, my dear."

"You know, sooner or later Loki, you're going to have to learn to be m-"

The chime of the door bell interrupted her lecture. She questioningly glanced over to Loki who flashed her a cheeky smile as he rose to answer the door.

"You ordered pizza."

"I did." Loki answerd as he casually completed his transaction with the delivery boy.

"When did you order pizza?"

"On our way home from the market. There's an app for it, apparently."

"Yeah, _apparently_." As soon as Jane lifted the pizza box lid, the hypnotic scent of her favorite toppings filled her nostrils. She hadn't had much in the way of food, that day. Having such temptation put on display like this was enough to nearly make her forget the rest of what she had wanted to say. A pleasing distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. Jane swallowed back preparing to continue her much needed talk with Loki.

However just as soon as she'd opened her mouth to speak, her phone vibrations buzzed across the kitchen counter top.

"Well, _now_ what?" She huffed, grabbing her cell.

Loki chewed on his slice, noticing the name 'Thor' on it's incoming call display.  
"Tell him I'm not here." He said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Loki." Jane gave him an irritated glare of which he seemed to shrug off.

"What? He's calling _you_ , not me."

"He's calling _me_ because _you_ always refuse to take his calls."

"Well, you'd think he'd get the hint."

Loki frowned as he watched Jane swipe the screen to answer the call.

"Hey, Thor."

"I'm not here." Loki repeated.

"Yeah, he's here." She grinned. "Hang on, I'll pass it over."

His hard eye roll had Jane holding back a smile as she extended the phone to him. A passive aggressive move, but slightly gratifying nonetheless.

Loki snatched it out of her hand with attitude, miffed that he'd have to engage in conversation with his brother. A small part of him was still sour that Thor and Jane went out together before Loki had the chance. Although it was just a single date, that fact somewhat triggered a sibling rivalry. There was a brief moment in which he fantasized tossing the phone out of the window, but he could tell by Jane's squinting, that the consequences would far outweigh the benefits.

"Yes.... Hello, brother." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right. Well, I _was_ actually in the middle of having lunch... of course... ". Loki glanced over to Jane who was visibly amused by his discomfort. "Yes, yes... very well." He ended, placing the phone back down.

"What was that about?"

"He and Sif are requesting our company for the evening. I'm to call back with an answer."

Jane paused, considering his disdain at the prospect of enduring a night with his brother and sister-in-law. She was torn between wanting to punish him and wanting to spare him from a night of socializing. The impatience from her need to scold him bubbled up and found herself helpless to the surge of words bursting from her mouth.  
"I guess hanging out with them is better than staring at these boxes of books I have NO where to place because my live-in boyfriend refuses to let me access the entirety of his apartment!"

A moment of silence wedged itself between them. In a state of panic, Jane scoured Loki's expression, searching for any indication of thoughtfulness. She was instead met with an obvious attempt to mask his amusement.

"The parcels _would_ make excellent ottomans."

"You're a jerk." She muttered, concluding that he wasn't going to budge on his decision.

Loki winced, clutching his chest in mock pain.  
"You wound me, Jane."

"Oh, just..." Slumping into her chair, Jane sighed in exhausted defeat. "Kiss my ass."

"Bend over." He leaned in, meeting her gaze.

It was times like these that her ambivalence threatened her sanity, the mischievousness in his eyes coupled with the notion that he took pleasure in pushing her buttons. The manner in which he effortlessly he executed his quips all while maintaining an air of irresistible sensuality drove her absolutely mad. All things considered, it was still his apartment. She supposed if he wasn't ready to trust her yet, it wouldn't do for her to try and push it.

Loki took notice of her deepening frown, his demeanor now switching to one of genuine tenderness.  
"Alright." He said. "I believe I've tortured you long enough."

"Tortured me?"

"I have something for you." Loki smirked, holding her hand, walking her over to an end table.

"Seriously?" She remarked confused, her mind flipping through possibilities of what that prospect could mean.

She watched him as he pulled from the drawer a long piece of silky fabric.  
"Yes, and I'll think you'll be pleasantly surprised. But first, I must ensure you cannot peek - not even a little."

Turning her around, he slipped the scarf across her eyes, binding it behind her head her snugly before whispering into her ear.  
"I quite like seeing you blindfolded."

Jane couldn't help but snicker. "If being kinky is your idea of astonishing me -"

"That's not the surprise. _That's_ for later."

His gentle palm pressed into Jane's back, carefully leading her where he wanted her to go. She heard the jingling of keys and a clicking sound before feeling herself ushered forward several more steps. Jane then felt the sash slackening as he removed it from her face.

" _This_ is the surprise."

A flick of a light switch revealed a room completely surrounded by built-in shelving that reached the ceiling, occupying most of it were hundreds upon hundreds of books.  
Jane turned, taking the environment with her mouth agape; marveling at the literary heaven surrounding her. Gorgeous recessed lighting, a cozy sofa, a coffee table and a writing desk were among the furnishings within the space, all untouched and fresh. A single empty column of shelves remained in the center of the wall, which she now realized to be reserved for her books. Waiting to be filled.

"Loki, what did you _do_? This is incredible!" She shrieked unabashedly.

"I've made you a private library."

"Oh my god... but what about all your stuff?"

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "That was just a diversion. I don't have much in the way of belongings."

"I love this! I love this so freaking much!"

"Well, I _was_ planning on the revelation for tomorrow, being that the Nespresso machine was due to arrive -"

Jane's interrupting lips desperately collided with his, engaging with him in a kiss so passionate that every reservation she had seemed to just melt away. All there was at that very moment was he, her, and their immense love for one another.

"Mmm.... Jane." Loki licked his lips. "I think I shall consider torturing you more often."

"Don't you _dare_. This was just cruel." She chuckled, playfully pinching him.

"I daresay you rather enjoy it."

"Well..." Jane began, as she ran her fingers through his inky locks. "you aren't wrong."

"I seldom am."

"Why do you insist on driving me so crazy?"

The look of intense adoration Loki bore just then as he cradled her face, provoked her heart into a fluttering frenzy.  
"Because quite simply, Jane Foster. I love you." He replied, thumbs caressing her cheeks.

Loki leaned into her and their lips met again; this time savoring each other in mutual appreciation.  
When Jane broke their kiss, he noticed a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Call Thor back and tell him we aren't going. We have other plans tonight."

"Oh? And just what is this new course of action for the evening?"

"We have a library to christen." Jane grinned darkly. "Now, hand me that scarf."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Ending Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FZbcoWrUsw)


End file.
